The present disclosure relates to systems, components, and methodologies for driving of a semi-autonomous vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems, components, and methodologies that improve the safety of a semi-autonomous vehicle in areas such as areas that have high vehicle-pedestrian interaction.